


All for One or None for All

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Team Jacket [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Todd likes FarahTodd also likes DirkHe's hoping they don't mind if both of them date him.





	All for One or None for All

Todd first brought it up to Farah.

It seemed like the wisest course of action. Sure she was high-strung and more than a tad paranoid or prone to overthinking but by the agency’s standards she was practically normal.

Plus it just seemed prudent to ask the person who had the guns first.

Todd invited himself out on coffee run with her for a chance to speak privately. He spent the walk there and the time in waiting in the shop psyching himself up for it he didn’t actually bring it up until the walk back.

“So Farah…” he began his voice far to squeaky for his liking.

“Yeah?” she glanced at him and he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Um…well the thing is I really like you Farah” god he sounded so juvenile, he closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself.

“Oh uh thanks. Me too. I,” Farah took a deep breath and let it out half turning to him with a smile, “I like you as well” Then she turned back and started walking again leaving Todd shell shocked behind her on the path for a moment before he scurried to catch up.

“That’s great! That’s really great!” he couldn’t help the smile, he hadn’t allowed himself to even entertain the thought of a relationship for years, ever since Amanda got sicks, so just the possibility made him feel giddy, but his face fell as he remembered the problem. “Ah, but there’s a slight issue…”

“Dirk” Farah said with a nod, glancing over at Todd, “you like him too” she elaborated once she noticed Todd gaping at her.

He shook himself.

“Uh yeah…is that a problem?” if it was Todd totally understood. He wanted both of them but only as long as they were both okay with it. If they weren’t he’d probably not date either. They meant too much to him to screw things up.

There was a silence as Farah considered it.

“Would you expect me to date Dirk?” she asked finally.

“Oh GOD no!” that was an appalling thought.

“Oh thank god!” she breathed out in relief, “Then I think I’m okay with it. I mean Dirk and I basically share ownership already” she answered before striding back towards the office leaving Todd back on the pavement.

He breathed a sigh of relief before his brain caught up with his ears.

“Wait what do you mean ownership? Farah!”

+++

Talking about it to Dirk was more difficult but at least finding time alone wasn’t as hard. Dirk basically lived with Todd now, they’d moved from Todd’s shitty apartment to Dirk’s bigger one that actually had a bedroom because as Todd said “If I’m going to be living with you anyway I want someplace with a locking door.”

So they were hanging out on the couch when Todd decided to bring it up.

“Dirk” he said deciding blunt is best, “I like you”

Dirk didn’t even look up from his book.

“I like you too Todd” he said, not really paying attention. Todd grit his teeth in frustration.

“No I mean I like you like you!” Todd cursed inwardly, god he sounded like he was in third grade. Now Dirk looked up, his face scrunched up with confusion.

“Like you like you? What does that even mean? Does liking someone twice mean you like me twice as much? I really don’t understand” Todd groaned in frustration. Of course, Dirk wouldn’t know what he meant. He was only this obtuse when it was guaranteed to be really annoying.

“NO! I mean I like you like this” and at that Todd moved and grabbed Dirk’s face kissing him with perhaps a bit too much force. Todd felt him freeze in shock against him. Easing off slowly so the kiss went from harsh to soft, his hands cradling Dirk’s face rather than gripping it, before breaking it and looking into Dirk’s wide eyes.

“Like that. I like you like that” he said softly.  Dirk stared at him for a long moment.

“But I thought you liked Farah”

Todd groaned and dropped his hands, flopping back on the couch.

“I do”

“But-“

“I like _both_ of you” Todd continued cutting Dirk off, “If you’re okay with it then I’d like to try dating you, both of you, but if you’re not okay with it then we’ll keep being friends”

“You mean you’ll date Farah if I’m not okay with you dating both of us?” Dirk looked…upset, which wasn’t surprising since he’d misunderstood.

“No, if you’re not okay with it I won’t date either of you. It’s either both or neither that’s the only way that’s fair.” Dirk looked relieved at Todd’s explanation.

“Did Farah agree?” Dirk asked.

“I’m not going to say because that doesn’t matter. What matters is what you’re okay with. I will say that she’s not interested in dating you as well as me” another look of relief from Dirk.

“Can…can I have time to think it over?” Dirk’s question was asked so timidly that Todd’s heart broke a little.

“Of course”

+++

That was the last Todd heard about it for a while. It was three action packed days later when they all managed to get back from wrapping up their last case to crash in the living room of Dirk and Todd’s shared apartment.

“You should tell him” Farah said giving Dirk a nudge. There was something in her tone and action which made Todd sit up straighter.

“Tell me what?” he asked looking between the two of them. Dirk shot Farah a look as if to ask for support which made her nudge him again slightly. Sighing Dirk turned to Todd and glanced at his face before moving his head to stare at his own knees.

“In reference to your earlier proposal I…I’m saying yes.” Dirk was sitting ramrod straight, every muscle tense. Todd was too tired though to make sense of that.

“Proposal?” he asked instead of figuring it out, his head hurt too much. Dirk nodded again stiffly.

“Yes the er…the relationshipy _stuff_ with the kissing and whatnot. I am all for _that_ ”

Todd stared at him for a moment until it clicked.

“oh OH! Well that’s great! You’re okay with it? Both of you? With me I mean?” if he was honest he’d never expected even one of them to agree to it much less both. But both Dirk and Farah were nodding, Dirk relaxing slightly as he smiled that little smile of his that drove Todd nuts.

“That’s….” Todd couldn’t even come up with words so instead he threw himself so he could wrap an arm around each of them, holding them close, “Thank you” he whispered instead.

They hugged for a moment before their combined awkwardness interfered and made them stop.

“Okay” Farah said as soon as the awkward team hug had ended, “I’m going to go sleep for a week. We’ll hash out the details later when I’m not so tired.” She stood and hesitated a minute before bending down and giving Todd a quick, chaste, kiss on the lips, smiling at the instant blush that tiny gesture caused. “Just…I’m okay with whatever you guys do…tonight. Or not do. I don’t…just…safe sex!” she blurted out. Time froze for a second and then she turned abruptly and grabbed her bag and coat, “See you later” she called.

“Uh yeah! Wait!” Todd unfroze and jumped up to see her to the door, “Just…thank you and yeah see you tomorrow?” he reached out and took her hand loosely, smiling down at it. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, tomorrow” she said softly, warmth and affection in her voice. He looked up at her with those wide blue eyes and, lifting up on his toes, he pressed a kiss to her mouth that turned lingering. She was a good kisser Todd realised. She had quickly taken ownership of the kiss, licking the inside of his mouth and making him feel weak-kneed.

“Um…yes. Thank you? That was…see you tomorrow,” she babbled as the kiss ended, banging into the doorframe, unable to keep the smile off her face before she successfully made it through the door and was gone.

Todd smiled after her and then turned towards Dirk who was staring at Todd with an unreadable expression.

“Are you okay? With what just happened I mean” Todd asked gesturing at the door behind him. Dirk seemed to shake himself and put on a fake smile.

“Yes! I said I would be so I am!” it was almost believable if you didn’t now Dirk.

Todd did know Dirk.

“Dirk,” he sighed crossing the room to sit next to him, “If you don’t want Farah and me to kiss in front of you that’s okay but…if you’re really not okay with me dating her and you now is the time to say” he brushed some of Dirk’s hair away from his face as he spoke. Dirk relaxed fractionally.

“It’s not that I have a problem with you two kissing _per say_ it’s just that…I don’t have any experience and what if you like kissing her more than you like kissing me. I don’t…I don’t want to be left behind.” He looked so sad that Todd felt like his heart was breaking. He gently cupped Dirk’s face.

“Oh Dirk, I’m not comparing you two and I definitely won’t leave you behind. I honestly can’t imagine being with just one of you, and besides even if you aren’t the best kisser that just means I have something I can teach you” Todd threw the last bit on as a joke but Dirk reached up and grabbed his hand firmly with his own, staring into Todd’s eyes intensely.

“Will you?”

“Will I what?” Todd asked the laughter dying on his lips.

“Teach me”

And whoa suddenly Todd was very aware of where they were touching and he licked his lips nervously.

“I…I…yes. Okay” and with that he was closing the distance between them. Dirk froze up at first but then slowly melted into the kiss, the hands he’d had clenched in his lap travelled up to bury themselves into Todd’s hair, his lips going soft and pliant, moving with Todd’s.

He sighed into the kiss, seeming to fall further into Todd’s embrace.

When they parted Dirk’s eyes were glassy and his lips kiss swollen. Todd swallowed hard looking at him.

“Yeah you have no need to worry about being left behind”

Dirk beamed at him.

The next afternoon they met up with Farah to go over relationship rules and boundaries and the like. Then they ended up back at Todd and Dirk’s watching a movie and both of them fell asleep against Todd halfway through.

Todd could barely believe he got to be so lucky.

He remembered the advice he’d gotten from Amanda last he’d seen her and reflected how right she was.

 _“Dude,”_ she’d said _“We Brotzmans aren’t meant to be tied down to one person”_

At the time he’d thought she was justifying her van full of anarchist vampire boyfriends but now...now he got it.

He’d never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me my OT3's and this is definitely one. I have a few fic ideas lined up in my head in a series of them being poly.  
> They are all going to have things they struggle with but they'll make it work.


End file.
